A Bartender and a Business Woman
by Evilqueensregal
Summary: Emma Swan is a bartender and one night while she was working Regina Mills walked in. Regina just moved to Miami for her new job. Regina wants to know Emma more and Emma wants to keep seeing Regina Mills even though she knows where she works isn’t exactly Regina’s favorite place. Talked like the present however it happened in the past. You’ll understand in the beginning and the end


I don't want to do anything anymore. No. I just don't want to feel anything anymore. It's been months since she last stepped into that door. I'm still constantly thinking about her everyday. I can't help it and I don't know what to do. I want it to stop, I just want it all to stop. Why am I in love with Regina Mills? All I am-was to her is a stupid blonde bartender.

I'm working my ass off and no one seems to even notice. "Miss!" I turned around and there's another man yelling for me. "Oh, miss!" I turn towards the voice and another man wanting another drink. Just another day at the bar I guess. I can't believe I have to spend my birthday handing out alcohol to people who don't want anything other than a hook up. Or at least that's what these people seem to want.

They walk in, start talking to someone whether it's the same or opposite sex, get drunk, and leave together all giggly. I guess that's what the world seems to me as I'm a bartender who mostly works weekends.

The door opened and I looked over to see who else I'll probably have to serve. In came a thin brunette wearing some quite elegant clothes considering the place we're in. She sat at a table and looked around almost clueless. I walked up to her and asked what she would be drinking tonight. "Oh, um, I'll have white wine." She said. I walked back to the bar to get her drink.

When I came back I set it down on the wooden table. She barely even looked up at me but muttered, "Thank you." I never usually talk to my customers, mainly because most of them aren't the type of people I would hang out with but she intrigued me. "Of course, um..." I asked in a tone that showed I wanted to know her name. "Regina. Regina Mills."

Regina Mills. Such a pretty name. "I'm Emma Swan. If you need me just call for my name." I nodded and smiled. I turned to walk away but then Regina started talking to me. "Miss Swan?" "Yes?" I asked when I turned back to look at her. "I just moved here. For a job I got as the new owner for a brand called, The Red Apple. I don't know my way around Miami and I'm sure this place isn't the place I would typically go to-oh uh no offense!" I laughed off her word choice and she went on. "Can you tell me where the best places to go in Miami are?"

I tried to think of any places that would be great but I couldn't think of anything except for one place. "Do you have any kids? There's this science museum a few miles away from here. You can see lots of marine life, touch stingrays, play games, and do some puzzles. Besides that I don't really know of anything else besides the beaches." She shook her head. "No, I don't have any kids. Do you?" I opened my mouth to answer her but my boss was calling me. "I'm sorry I gotta go." I turned around and paced towards my boss already knowing what I did wrong.

"What are you doing? You can't be talking to one customer all night! This isn't a place for you to have a date, it's a place for you to serve these people whatever food or drink they want! Got that?" I nodded my head and went to check on everyone on my side of the bar.

After about fiteen minutes or so if running around, catching up on what I missed from talking to the brunnete she called me over. I went to her table and she asked me if she could have some chips. When I came back she asked me to finish what I was going to say. "I'm so sorry, what was it again?" "I asked if you have any kids." My mind opened up again and I remembered the whole conversation. "Right. Um, yes, I have a ten year old." The woman opened her mouth for a second. I don't think she expected that answer. "You look so young for a woman to have a ten year old kid." I laughed but it was fake. I hated it when people judged my age verses my kid's age. "Well, I guess you could say I'm young. I'm twenty-eight years old."

Regina had a blank face on. I think she's trying to come up with something to say. "Well, you've got to be young because if you are than I can't be too old.


End file.
